Best friends forever or not?
by Empire124
Summary: Rainbow dash and Sonic had been friends since she was 4 and he was 5. At the end of kindergarden sonic left, rainbow was sad.10 years later sonic comes back to his hometown and is mr.popular in the same highschool dash is in. (human sonic and mlp)
1. Chapter 2

I hope this story works.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

It's been 10 years since I saw my best friend sonic. I don't understand why he moved.

My life has been a black hole without him. But that's less of my worries. I hate Amy,twilight,rarity,applejack,pinkie,and fluttershy. They used to be my friends but they turned out to be bad apples. My parents don't care about me only my big brother rainbow blitz I, know we share the same name but they call us by our last names. I do get bullied and get called names I don't care I used to be happy and full of life now my eyes have no life in them now I shut people out. Now I like to be alone it feels like you are siting on a cloud and listen to the sound of the wind. Right now I'm asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! my alarm went off. I groaned and kicked the bed sheets of me.

My room is painted cyan with a big TV a desk some drawers where my clothes are, and my closet my furniture is all black. My bed is size queen and my bed sheets are dark blue.

"Another day in hell that is called high school" I wisperd to myself. Then i started my morning routine. I am the kind of person who bathes the night before. After I finished combing my hair it said 5:30 AM. Blitz normaly wakes at 6:00 AM. So I rushed to the kitchen (you know how a kitchen looks like) I grabed some cerial and milk and pour it to a bowl. After I finished my cerial I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I got my backpack from my room I glanced at my alarm clock and it said 5:59 AM.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I arrived home last night so I'm starting high school which mom enroled me in. I was in this town 10 years before in this same house with a friend crying, I know it was a her oh now I remember her name was rainbow dash. This is a good thing that now I'm in my hometown. Maybe we can take our abandoned friendship and rekindle it once more.

"Hey mom when do I start my new school" I asked

"Today" mom simply said.

"Thanks mom you're the best" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, son" mom said. "Oh you better get to school don't be tardy on your first day" she said with a smile.

"OK, bye mom" I said.

"Have a good day at your new school" she said.

"Will do" I said.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

I got to school running with blitz hot on my tail it took him a while to catch up.

"Whoa slow down there, dash" Blitz said.

"Oh shut up" I mumbled under my breath.

"Let's just go inside" Blitz said.

"Yeah you're right let's get inside. Me arguing with you is a waist of time" I said.

"I Heard that!" he said

"You were supose to" I said.

We arrived to school it is called Jackson High and our school colors are orange and white. When we got inside it was packed with students moving here and over there when I got to my locker everybody was crouded over something or someone. So I went to check and I instantly regreted it. it was my childhood friend sonic. He looked like a lost puppy looking for something or someone. I don't know.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I was looking for dash but I couldn't find her. I can feel somebody staring at me intencely. I was finding the source of the staring that's when I caught a pair of magenta eyes looking at me intencely. My mouth turned into a smile I remember those eyes they belong to one person rainbow dash. I tried to walk to her but she ran like she was afraid of me my smile turned instantly into a frown.

##############################

phew that was my first chapter from my new story If you have never read one of my stories well I welcome you to read them

Other story: the charm school

For me it's 12:17 AM my mom and dad are gonna kill me.

Sayonara , flutterlikeanangel


	2. 1 less problem without you

I'll just start my story right away

####################################

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

No way! he can't be here 10 long years he's been out of town then he shows up like he'd been here his whole life. I'm not gonna let him break through my shell I'll do what I'm best at shut people out, yeah that's what I'll do shut him out so he can forget about our friendship. In the corner of my eye I can see sonic talking to someone but it dosen't matter to me.

"Hello rainbow dash" A voice spat with venom. I turned around and saw the main 6 bad apples. The bad apples is what I call them the bad apples are twilight,fluttershy ,applejack ,rarity, pinkie, and Amy.

"What do you want" I asked coldly.

"Stay away from him" all of them said.

"From who" I asked.

"Sonic" they said with a blush. Wow I gotta hand it to him he was here for a few minutes and all of them fell in love with him 0.0 weird.

"OK consider it done 'cause I hate him" I said.

"Good that your little brain caches that" twilight said.

" My brain isn't little all of yours are" I said. They glared at me then twilight kicked me in the leg that caused me to fall then pinkie kicked me in the stomach and sucked the air out of me. Then Amy bent down and slaped me. Hard. They lauged at me for a couple of seconds.

"Wow I can't believe how weak you are and you say things that are rubbish" fluttershy said. After that they left me in the ground, cluching my stomach.

"Hey are you OK" somebody asked.

"Yeah I'm OK by being beat to the core and without wind" I said.

"Don't say things that you don't mean to say" The voice said.

"Anyway, who are you" I asked.

"Wow you don't remember your own friend, dash" The voice said. The real world came crashing down on me I'm talking to sonic. Oh god I'm so dead they are going to kill me if they found out that I'm talking to sonic.

"thank you, sonic" I said nervously I was Itching to get out of here.

"No problem, dash. Anything for a friend" he said.

And with that he left.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I got to the office to get my sceduele books and classes. I stoped at the reseptionist and asked her about my things that I needed.

"Name" she asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog" I said.

She pulled out books a little paper a big paper.

"OK these are your books the little paper is your locker number and combination and the big paper is the list of your periods" she said.

"Thank you" I said

"Your welcome" she said dully. Wow cheerful much?

My locker number is 354, I glanced ant my paper it said.

1st period- science/homeroom.

2nd period - social studies.

3rd period - reading.

4th period- art.

5th period - math

6th period - lunch

7th period - free

That's all of the periods I have, cool now I need to find the science class room. I see a teacher and decide to ask something.

"Do you know where is science class" I ask to the teacher. She turned around and she looked like she is in her early 30's.

"It's 3 doors to your right" She said warmly.

"Thank you" I said.

After I asked the teacher for directions. I quickly found myself in the classroom door it said:

Mrs. Eliott

science class

room 195.

I opend the door and saw a lady sitting in a desk she had a summer dress color orange.

the front row was occupied by what I assume the popular crowd. A girl with yellow skin with lime green boots with a heel and white at the edge she had a lime green mini skirt with white polka dots and 3 butterflies at the hem of her shirt with pink other girl has light purple skin light blue shirt a skirt with a star and 6 white stars surrounding it with big clunky boots that I wouldn't wear she has purple hair with indigo and pink steaks. Another girl with light pink skin has a blue little sweater over her and white shirt I think has a pink heart in the middle a pink skirt and with blue boots that have a heel and 3 balloons on the back of her boots. The other girl had white skin just like jeff the killer, with a white shirt gold bracelets a dark purple and 3 dimonds at the side of her skirt with the same color of the skirt came with a heel with the dimond as a holder. The other girl with light orange skin a cowboy hat a shirt that gas green at the top and white at the bottom a jean skirt and cowboy boots with 3 apples painted at the center. The last girl had peach skin green eyes loads of makeup and a a pink tank top ripped jeans and red converse.

"What's your name" the teacher asked me.

"Sonic. sonic the hedgehog" I said simply.

"Well sonic I'm going to sit you next to..." the teacher took a long pause then she looked at the empty seat.

"Mrs. Rainbow dash. Please raise your hand rainbow" the teacher said.

Then I saw a cyan hand in the air. I small smile settle on me.

"Well walk to you see rainbow dash and sit next to her" the teacher explained I nodded my head in agreement.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Well, I'm dead meat the bad apples told me to stay away from him well Mrs. Eliott is making it much harder. Curse the day I was Born! oh god why does karma have against me! Karma loves my brother! why can't I be him and him be me!. Wait I have an idea maybe if I set up rules between sonic and me he'll just back of and problem solved the bad apples will not be glaring at me if they see me with him. Right now Mrs. Eliott is writing some directions in the board, now time to act! I rip a piece of paper and write this:

Rule no.1- no chatting with me while the teacher is giving us instructions.

Rule no.2-no chatting about other stuff unless it's about the work she's giving us.

Rule no.3-keep your things at your side of the table and I keep my stuff at my side of my table.

If you get these rules I'll consider our friendship, if not just forget that we were friends. OK?

Perfect! now He'll just buy my lie about the friendship part if the bad apples found out about this little stunt I'm pulling I'm dead meat. I turn around and see sonic writing something I wonder what's he writing. I slide the note to him and lightly tap his shoulder and turn around so that I don't get in trouble.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I felt a light tap on my shoulder then I turn around and see dash looking at the board, then I see a note I grab the note and open it. The note said 3 rules that I'm obligated to obey. The reward is I'll be friends with dash again the consequence is she'll forget that we were once friends. I don't know about this deal with her I think that she is blackmailing me? with the no friends part and I don't think that she is telling the truth in the friendship part. Maybe if I don't follow the rules that she put in between us she'll just crack about this thing she is doing.

***a few hours later (cause I'm to lazy to write about the other periods)***

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Right now I'm in lunch. I hate lunch. why? I get to see the bad apples and I found out that I have THE same periods as sonic. Well this is a buttload of drama in my life. I always sit in the outcast side of the cafeteria I'm glad about that so I get peace and time to do homework of other periods that I have. Since I have the whole table to myself I spread out my homework out in the table.

(30 mins later)

Yay! I'm almost done with my homework I like to do my homework at school to save time doing it and listening to music. When I'm about to get started on my last math problem MY other problem shows up.

"Hey dash what are you doing" Sonic said

"Work" I said.

"You can always do it at home" he said.

"Nah, I rather do my work here than at home" I said.

"OK, so do you mind me sitting here" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah you can sit here until I finish my math problem" I said.

"OK thanks for the spot dash" he said.

"Yeah, yeah now be quiet" I snapped.

After I finished my math problem I got my backpack and put my math homework in it I glanced at sonic and he was staring a me. Creepy and weird.

"What" I asked. He realizes that he'd been staring at me he blinks and looks startled.

"Sorry dash I was lost in thought" he said.

"That's OK" I said simply. I glance at the clock and it said 10 minutes til next period.

"Oh shoot I need to hide in my locker until it's time to go" I mumble. I quickly stood up and grabed my backpack and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Wow dash just left me here in the cafeteria. Great, now I'm all alone in my first day. So I finished my lunch and got out of the cafeteria then I spoted the same 6 girls in homeroom.

"Hey guys" I said. They turned around and saw me and invited me in with them, all of them are quite nice. They said I can be their friend and my theory was right they are part of the popular crowd.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Yes! It's free period now I can go home. I got out of my locker and started walking and then I saw sonic with the bad apples. I was devastated but he is destined to be a bad apple. you know what, sonic I have 1 less problem without you.

#########*************################***************

Thank you who reviewed my story.

Sayonara,flutterlikeanangel


	3. Chapter 3

Right away. no ranting.

##########*******###########

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Right now I'm in my room. crying. Why god, why does karma hate me, in other order why am I crying!? I mean I should be happy that sonic's a bad apple, but now that I realize it our friendship that we shared even though he's a year older than me we were friends, I"m going to miss those good ol' days before I met the bad apples. But what's gone is forever lost. Great my favorite pillow is now wet, nice.

"Hey dash you in there" Blitz said. Great my brother's here.

"What d'you want, blitz" I said loudly.

"Can you make dinner" He asked. "I'll pay you with skittles" He added. Even though cooking for me is a pain in the butt I need to taste the rainbow.

"OK I'll do it I really need to taste the rainbow" I said. Standing up I got out of my room like my hair was on fire I got to the kitchen and got out random ingredients I feel like a contestant in hell's kitchen.

###1 hour later###

There I'm done who-hoo! suck on that blitz. Now I gotta set up the table. I put out the plates and drinks he gets soda and I get water. Then I put pasta in the plates and put the drinks in the table so not waiting for blitz I start to dig in my pasta. Then I heard the door knob getting open I stared getting ready for my skittles.

"Couldn't wait for me" Blitz said. I nodded. He handed me my skittles I am beyond happy.

"Hey, can you set up 1 more plate" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause I invited sonic over" He said. NO! I'm dead meat crud, curse you, blitz.

"OK" I said slowly. I went to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink and got another plate from the cabinet and served the pasta on the plate. I walked into the dining room and put the plate on the table.

"He should be here right about now" He stated and when he completed his sentence we heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" I shouted. I got to the door and opened it, I saw sonic with his backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey, dash" he said.

"Hi, come in" I said with fake cheer in my voice.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I entered their house and it has a nice and a homey feeling to it, has light brown colored walls, black furniture and a flat screen TV and their dining room isn't that bad black chars and the table is black and the walls are painted white. I saw there was a plate with pasta, I like pasta it's the best food in the world. I sat down and there were two drinks in my side of the table I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. you have two choices of drinks. soda or water" Dash explained. Now I understand, I got the water and she got the soda and put it back on it's place.

"If you guys need something I'll be in my room, and blitz can you give me that bag of skittles please" she said and I spotted a bag of skittles.

"You these skittles" I said holding the bag.

"Don't you dare eat my skittles" she screamed.

"Fun fact: you touch her skittles your dead or eat them you die" Blitz said, my eyes got small. By the the time he warned me she was standing in front of me, so I did the most reasonable thing anybody will do if they were in my shoes. Handed. The . Skittles.

"Thank you" She said much nicer.

"N-no p-problem" I said fear clear in my voice.

"Aw did I scared little sonikku" She said With a playful tone and smirking. I, on the other hand, blushing of the scare she gave me.

"Shut up, Rainbow" I said now my face beat red.

"Are you blushing" she taunted me, then laughing on the floor. I sighed in surrender and put my head in the table.

"Sorry for scaring you sonic" she said between giggles.

"That's OK" I said. then she was gone.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Man, I can't believe I scared sonic! Ha!. Now, I shall eat my skittles and party to some calvin harris (A/N I'm writing this right and my computer says it's wrong). I glanced at my desktop (I forgot to say I had one) I walked to It and sat down and typed my password I went to youtube and I saw in my recommended section it has summer song from calvin harris So I clicked it.

1 SONG LATER

I gotta admit this is the bast song ever! then someone knoked on my door I went and opened it and the devi- I meat the skittle eater was here.

"What d'you want" I asked and leaning on the door frame.

"Can you help me" He asked.

"On what" I asked.

"On my homework, please help me" he asked, no he PLEADED and he knows I can't resist him pleading even if I tried.

"Fine,come in" I said flatly.

"Thanks dash" He said and he gave me a hug.

###2 hours later###

This guy has my good mood down the drain but he finished, my tutoring had payed of on him YES! he finished.

"So, what now" I asked.

"I don't know" He said. Then I got an idea.

"Hey we can listen to some music and dance to it" I said.

"Fair enough" he said.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

3 hours later of dancing and music

Wow I've been dancing for 3 hours and dash shows no sign of being tired where does this girl get her energy.

"Can we dance to one more song please" She said. She pleaded, man as both of us can't stand the other one pleading.

"Fine" I said.

"Thank you" She said and giving me a hug I was suprised.

"You can take a go on my computer if you want to" She said.

"OK" I said then looked through the videos and saw Owl City &amp; Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time.

"Hey can we dance to this song" I said.

"Good selection" She said.

1 SONG LATER

"That song is epic it always puts me in a good mood" She said.

"Yup me too" I said slightly out of breath.

"I think you should go home 'cause It's 8 pm" She said, oh crud my mom is expecting me at 9.

"Your right I gotta go bye dash" I sad got my backpack and huged dash.

"Um,bye" She said.  
#########****************##########

I have nothing to say right now only this

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	4. Repairing a friendship

I said this to many times no ranting. Enjoy!

#########********###########

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Man yesterday was awesome I mean I got to spend time with sonic who is in leage with the bad apples but I think after school it's like old times were so carefree and nothing can stop us. So I'm in a good mood today, but I don't need to hang out with sonic. Curse you bad apples why can't I have a normal school year and be regular. Right now I'm eating breakfast at the dining room. Well I gotta wait for blitz to wake up.

"Why is there light in the dining room" Someone asked. Oh crud it's blitz I bet for a bag of skittles he's gonna scold me, crud sometimes I hate life. Then I heard footsteps coming to the dining room. Until he was standing infront of me.

"Why are you up at 5 in the darn morning eating breakfast" My dear brother asked me.

"Oh 'cause I don't want to be late like someone over here" I said.

"Dash you should get enough sleep It's not good for your health" He said.

"Dude I go to sleep at 8pm you at 10pm so I'm rest up for the day" I stated.

"But you need to get extra hours to sleep in order to do well in school" He stated.

"Blitz just go back to sleep,OK I'll do it for now on" I lied.

"You better, dash" He said walking twoards the stairs. Well god I need you to give me a bag of skittles,please. I finished my cerial and went to the kitchen and put my bowl in the sink and went sraight to the bathroom. Right now it's 5:57AM.

######2 minutes later#####

Done! now it's 6:02AM right now and blitz is is still sleeping his butt of right now, Oh how I hate life. I went up the stairs and when I found his door I opened it quietly and steped inside and I found him sleaping his butt off.

'Just as I thought' I thought. I went twoards blitz quietly and gently cuped my hands against his right ear and screamed.

"WAKE UP, BLITZ" Iscreamed into his ear causing him to fall out of bed. I couldn't keep my laughter to myself so I fell to the ground laughtnig,

"Haha very funny dash" He said.

"I'm sorry, blitz I had to do it for your own good" I said between giggles.

"If you say so" he said now getting up.

"I'll leave you to get ready for school" I said.

######30 minutes later#####

"Hurry up, blitz" I said now getting irritated.

"I'm coming dash jeez you really want to go to school early" he said.

"Yeah I do" I said.

"You really need to have pacince, dash" he said.

"Do I look like I care. You know pacince isn't my thing" I stated.

"I know, I know but you gotta do it" He said.

"Ugh I know" I said.

"Come on cheer up, Dash the teachers won't mind if we arrive late" He said.

"Yeah they'll mind we can get detention, blitz. Sometimes your info can be useless you know" I said.

"Shut up I'm only teasing, dash don't take it seriously" He said.

"I hate it when you pull pranks on me" I said.

"I have no one else to tease" He said. Then I headed to the door and slamed it,now I have to wait for this slowpoke.

####### 1 hour and 45 minutes later#########

Finally we arrived at school took him long enough to get ready. Then we went our seprate ways. I went to my locker and got my books and headed to class. I got to class,I slid into my seet and took out my favorite book looking for alaska. (A/N I have the same book.) and read for a little while, I waited for everyone to come.

"Somethings never change" Someone said 3 minutes into my book disturbing me,I looked up from my book and saw sonic looking at me, I shoot him a death glare. He quickly backed down.

"Sorry" he said. I nodded in aproval. After that the classroom started to fill up and I'm saying the bad apples came also so I hid behind my book,then the teacher came, and started class

*End of period*

That was boring even though I'm smart that was boring but I paid attention anyway. Yay social studies,I love our nation's history even though I've heard it before, it can't stop awestruck me over and over again. I got to class a minute early but most of my classmates are missing I really don't know why. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw cristina she has brown hair and brown eyes and pink skin and jeans and sneakers and a whte T-shirt.

"You don't know" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know" She deadpaned.

"Know what" I said.

"Well got fired and they said we have study hall" She said.

"Aw man this sucks" I said.

"I know right I was lookin forward to today's lesson" She said.

"But why did he got fired" I asked.

"He had a relationship with kate" She said.

"One of amy's friends" I said. She nodded.

"Well I gotta go, Bye" She said.

"See ya" I said. She left and I got my book out and started off where I last was an was disturbed AGAIN by THE same person. Why cruel world why I demand an explanation.

"Nobody even tells me jack" I head someone say and in the corner of my eye I saw sonic staring at me. Just my luck.

"What d'you want" I asked with irritation.

"Why did no one told me that mr. hyde got fired I should do a happy dance" he said in glee, I in the other hand I'm not happy. I slamed my book against the table. Hard. When I looked at him he was just staring at me with a mixture of shock and fear tha'll teach him a leasson. Then I got all my stuff and stood up and said one last thing to him.

"Hey you have something in your face" I said.

"Where" He said. Then I punched him in the face, hard and said.

"It's called pain" I said leaving him with pain. I felt proud and a llittle regret but the bad apples don't like so their bitterness is rubbing off on sonic. I feel a little sad 'cause he's a good frien while he lasted. Well time for reading I guess.

*After reading*

Man that class was almost eternal but I'm glad It's over next I have is art I wonder how'll go now. I got to class and found my seat and sat down and waited for the teache to arrive. I saw the bad apples I emiadiatly got my book out and pretend to read so they won't see me especialy sonic. Man I wish I didn't punch him but he's with the bad apples nothing to do there in that realam. Then Mrs. james came in she's my saivior.

"Good day class" She said.

"Hello " I heard everyone say blankly.

"Today we're going to pain a portrait of your favorite memory-" She said when amy inurrupted.

"Psh, this is for wusses and I'm not a wuss" She said. Her crew agreed,even sonic.

"Well then if you don't want to paint I suggest you should leave I wont deal with your beahavior" she said and her crew left the classroom.

"Well for the rest of you get your canvas and some paint and get to work" she said to the rest of us. I got up from my desk and walked too the storage cabinet and got my canvas and next to it is a picture of a little girl and a little boy running and holding hands and fingers interwined. I think this is cute I don't know who drew this I think it's a beutiful memory. I need paint to paint my canvas and I went to the table next to the storage cabinet and got ahold of the colors I need and the paintbrushes. I got to my desk and started painting.

*Time skip*

Done. I painted a picture off me and sonic as kids and in the picture were eating icecream and smiling we were so carefree at that time but what happend that sonic had to leave I just don't understand why but I was just a kid I wouldn't understand back then. Now I'm in my desk reading a book hat I like it's 5 minutes till art ends I sorta like this class a little.

"That's all for today people. Class dissmised" She said to the remainig off the class. I got up and got my things and left. I started heading for math and then someone touched my shoulder I think I'm going insane but I dunno maybe it's slender man. IT'S PINKIE PIE.

"Come on let's go" She said. Then she grabed my hand and ran off with me. Is this the sign of the zombie appocalpse. What seem forever we arrived at starbucks.

"So what d'you want to drink" She said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come on I won't insult you or your brother I promise" She said.

"Do they have lemonade" I said quietly. She nodded.

"Come on let's go in" She said in her peppy self. She grabed my hand and we entered starbucks I saw a buttload off people drinking coffie. We got to the cash register and saw a man in a starbucks hat and apron and he has jet black hair and violet eyes. She orderd my lemonade and her french vanilla coffie we waited a little for our drinks and while we looked for a table to sit. I stayed to guard uor table while she gets our drinks. I wonder why she brought me here I bet it's something about amy or sonic I don't know that's my conspiracy theory.

"Hey aren't you dead you space out alot" She said.

"Huh oh sorry" I said.

"Don't be. Well to tell you the truth why I brought you here is I feel regret of all these years we made fun of you" She said.

"Pinkie you me lose all of the trust I had in you I don't know if I can trust you again" I said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Please trust me I'm truly sorry" She said on a verge of tears.

"Then how come your saying sorry now you should have said it to the 8 year old girl who was begging her so called 'friends' to trust her" I said in a cold tone. And I'm not kidding they betrayed me.

"I know and I regret on how said and acted" She said now sheding tears. I feel sorry for her I can't stand someone crying.

"I'm so stupid I should have known that amy was jelaous that you had friends and she didn't have any. All of us were in her mind game and the result you got hurt in the end" she said as tears sream down her face.

"I'm willing to forgive you if this is one of amy's tricks I'll never forgive myself" I said.

"Thanks" She said.

"But first I need to look you in the eye and you know I'm good at this if this is a lie I'm going to beat you up to the core" I said. She nodded and I looked her in the eye and she seems that she's telling the truth.

"I think I can forgive you" I said. She jumped in joy like a little kid.

"Thank you dashie I'll hang out with you for now on" She said.

"You better" I joked. Both of us bursted out laughing. I gotta admit this is the best day of my life.

####################################################################

Whew! this took me 3 or 4 days to complete

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	5. Chapter 5

Well I was out for a few days so now I'm back. No ranting. Enjoy!

##############***************###################

(Blitz's P.O.V)

I can't think a reason why dash will skip class I don't know how to reason with it when I get home she's gonna hear me. Well she has detention so I have to take away her phone,Ipod, and unplug her desk top, and the internet. Knowing her she'll go Insane but I'll give her books to read. Right now I'm walking home where she has to be and the only place she needs to be right now. Well I'm home so I'd better go check on her. I went upstairs to her room and I found her taking a nap next to her homework. Aw she looks peaceful I hate peaceful so I have this brilliant idea to wake her up. So I walk up to her and shake her roughly. Nothing. So I try making a loud noise. Still nothing. Maybe I trow her off the bed she'll wake up. I came quietly and steady and then I kick her off the bed.

"OW! who in their right mind would do that" She screamed. Serves her right for waking me up screaming in my ear. She got up and looked at me.

"Oh it's you" She said. Well that's what you get dash skipping class.

"Why did you skip the whole school day" I said. I demand an response.

"Oh, pinkie took me to starbucks and said sorry" She said. telling from her tone she's not telling a lie.

"Well that's great sis that means you'll act more like a girl and start liking boy bands" I said. She looked pissed well I'm done for.

"Hey she told me she likes anime so both of us are in the same page" She raged. Well I hit her temper point.

"And I know I unpluged my desk top left my phone in your room and my Ipod also" She said in a board tone. That saved my speech. "And I got your manga from your room" She added. What!? nobody I mean NOBODY touches my manga.

"Why did you got your hands on my precious manga" I shouted. When I shout at her she always flinches but in this case she didn't flinch.

"Well I have homework to finish" she said. Well she did miss school. "Oh and I wen to school and got the rest of my homework so I just took a small nap but you have to wake me up for this dispute" She said. Well I wasted my time gotta get going. I walked to the door and left.

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Jeez! why did he barged in my room for that I already know the punishment don't have say it all over again well short lived nap gotta go to work.

(((Time skip)))

Done now for a nice long nap...

"Dash you have a call" Blitz said and there goes my nap. he passed me my phone.

"Hi dash speaking" I said.

"HYA DASH" An happy voice said the other end.

"Oh Hi pinkie" I said.

"I'm gonna come to your place. Bye" She said and hung up. Well that's pinkie for me. I heard the door bell go off. I ran out of my room and got to the door I grasped the doorknob and opened it. I saw pinkie in the door step.

"Oh hey there pinkie" I said she looked happy.

"Hey dashie did you respond to my call" She said.

"Yeah I did" I said. I let her in.

"I wanna taste your pasta I bet it taste awesome" She said. I headed for the kitchen.

(((Time skip)))

I finished my pasta just for pinkie and for myself. I got 2 plates and placed a fair amount of pasta in each plate and went to the dinning room. I found pinkie sitting with a fork in her hand.

"Ta-Da my infamos pasta" I said. She cheered as I set the plate in front of her.

(((Time skip))) (again lol)

Man food tastes better when they are guest here.

"Your food taste like a little piece of glory" She said.

"Well food always tastes better when guest are here" I said. She nodded.

"And how did you get here so fast" I said.

"I was running to your place and I wanted to call you" she said. I nodded. When I was about to reply back the doorbell rang.

"Coming" I said. I reached for the door knob I opened the door and saw sonic, speak of the devil.

"Oh hi come in" I said. he walked in. He went to the dining room.

"Hey pinkie" He said coldly. I wonder what's his problem. I really do care right now 'cause he's glaring at pinkie and she's glaring back.

"Hello sonic" She said in the same cold tone. Okay this is seriously weird it feels like they hate their guts.

"Why did you stoped hanging around with us and started being an outcast" He said. Well there is the result when Amy puts her poison on kind people.

"Well I abandoned a friend years ago so now I'm correcting my mistake" She said boldly. I admire pinkie for her boldness

"Tch well this friend of yours is worthless" He said. I felt my heart shatter in little pieces.

"Well my friend who I abandoned years ago is listening to you she's your friend from 10 years ago" She said. I really don't know how to feel at this moment.

"Dash I didn't know it meant you" He said. I'm not fooled about that act.

"Sonic get the hell out of my home you're not welcomed here anymore" I said simply. He understood. He walked to the front door and opened the door and left.

"I'm sorry dashie that I involved you in this" she said.

"That's Okay he turned into a bad apple" I said.

###############*******************###################

Well sorry not updating for a long time school started at the 20th of August for me XD. Well blitz needs to act like a father figure to rainbow 'cause their parents aren't with them

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	6. Liking the thug life and anime

I'm sorry that I'm making another chapter I have alot of inspiration for this chapter and I haven't thought about my other story XD.

I already ranted and for the last time I'm sorry.

###############*************************######################

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Man I feel like I'm walking on air for a long time. Well almost 'cause sonic turned into a bad apple well there Amy goes targeting people that are close to me, it's quite sad loosing somebody to envy. Right now I'm reading fullmetal alchemist I loved brotherhood and the star of milos, and the conquer of shamballa, Good anime classics, and pinkie agrees with me but the original anime is much darker than brotherhood. Well I hear footsteps it's blitz.

"You ready blitz" I said. He nodded, I stood up and opened the door and pinkie was at the doorstep paniting.

"I came to walk with you guys to school" She said. This is one heck of a suprise I got.

"Well" I said to both of them "Lets go people" I said. We started walking.

(((Time skip)))

Well were here at last. Well we said our goodbyes and went our own ways I got my books from locker and hurried to class. I got to my desk and read a little since there's nobody here I decided to take out my Ipod and put my earplugs on and listend to a little Vic Mignogna he's acually Ed's voice actor in english, I put it in low volume so I can hear when the bell goes off.

"Already ignoring me that's just cold" I heard someone say, In the corner of my eye I saw sonic shaking his head. That's what you get, bad apple. I got out a piece of paper and wrote 'Nobody disturbs me when I'm reading' and slaped it on his desk. I just went back to reading.

"Alas I know already don't need to remind me twice" He said. The bell went off and the rest of the class was in their seats. Then a subsitute came well she said she was going out of town.

"Hello people you can do whatever you want I don't give a flying duck" He said talk about rude.

"The real reason why your teacher is not here 'cause they fired her and all the teahers in this school" He said. What I don't understand well I gotta text blitz. I got my phone out and turned it on and started texting blitz.

Rainbow skittles: hey bro did you know that the teachers got fired Including my homeroom teacher.

Blitz starburst: I was about to tell you and why they got fired because they were involved in something against the law.

Rainbow skittles:Wow I didn't knew that.

Rainbow skittles: Can we go home

Blitz starburst: Yeah you can invite pinkie also

Rainbow skittles: OK.

Now I got to text pinkie.

Rainbow skittles: do you wanna come home with me.

Hyper pinkie: Duh

Rainbow skittles: OK let's go.

I got all my stuff and left the classroom and pinkie was beside me I got to my locker and and put my books inside my locker and closed it and and got my backpack and got to the door and got out I don't know wheres pinkie and blitz but I'd better hurry up.

"Hey dash Wait up" Pinkie and blitz said at the same time. When they said that I was listening to pink

"Raise your glass" I sang. I like blurting out random words or phrases. I didn't hear more music.

"Hey who did that" I said they were singing. they were singing lady gaga born this way

"Baby I was born this way" They sang. I like that song.

"Hey let's sing edge of glory" I said. They like lady gaga.

(((Time skip)))

We finished singing edge of glory and got home

Blitz un-locked the door and we all steped in our home. I instaanty ran to my room. I still cant suck the fact that our teachers are capable to break the law but I bet they like the thug life. I heard the door open and it is pinkie.

"Hey pinkie I have a theory about our teachers getting fired" I said.

"Well spit it out" She said I hope she dosen't find this stupid.

"They like the thug life" I said. She giggled a little.

"You wanna watch The Conquer Of Shamballa" She said

"Heck yeah I'm an otaku I live for anime" I said.

(((Time skip)))

Oh man the feels. Man I love that movie well let's watch something.

"Hey pinkie we should watch soul eater" I suggested. She looked at me with red eyes from crying. Yeah it gave her the feels.

"Yeah let's watch soul eater" She said. We went to kiss anime.

(((4 episodes later)))

"Well that was entertainig" I said. While pinkie looked fazed on what she saw.

"I can't say the fact that black*star is a pervert" She said. Yeah watching soul eater was not a good idea. I hear knoking on my door. There goes my suggestion of listening to music.

"Coming" I said. Ugh I hate getting up after I watched anime. I opened the door and saw the devil himself, sonic.

"Can I come in" He said shyly. What explanation does he have. I sighed I steped out of the way and let him in.

"OH HELL, NO" Pinkie Shouted. Well both of them are like oil and water they don't mix.

"Shut up hoe" Sonic spat. They threw insults at eachother for a good 5 minutes until they reach my temper point.

"KNOK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU" I bellowed. They instantly stoped and looked at me.

"Seriously you guys are acting like little kids and you better get along of I'll kick both of you out of my house" I said. Both of them stoped their argument and looked at me. I can be loud when an argument takes place.

"Sorry" Both of them said at the same time. Well that's better.

"I only like peace so please both of you at least try to get along for my sake can you both do that" I said in my sweetest tone I can reach in my voice. They looked at me then eachother they smiled and shook hands wow I just talked to them like a mother would try to settle a fight between little kids.

"Well that's cleared out we can watch some anime" I suggested. sonic looked at me with confusion.

"What's anime" He asked.

"Well were gonna show you" I said. Pinkie's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"OH! anime is awesome it's japanesse animation" She said.

"Weeeelllll at least show me what's the most popular anime right now" He said.

"It's called attack on titan or where it's from shingeki no kiyojin" pinkie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well it does sound a little violent" He said.

"Well LET'S WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN" Pinkie screamed.

(((Time skip)))

"Man I feel bad for Eren being in that year where the titans eat people and they were naked ugh makes me shudder a little" Sonic said.

"You okay" I asked him. He nodded.

"I get the fs all the time when the second episode comes up" Pinkie said.

"What does FS mean" He asked.

"The feels sickness" I said.

"Well let's watch more SNK" I said. For the first time in years I had people who care for me with me right now.

##########**************#############

Well I'm sorry I haven't updated. And If you watch AOT Your awesome! XD

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	7. The Truth

I'M SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPLOADING A CHAPTER OVER MONTHS. No ranting enjoy!

*****************######################**************##############***********

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Yay! We don't have school today! The school called us to tell us that it will find some new staff. Which I'm beyond happy because some of the teachers were very mean. Right now I'm asleep which I like to talk to myself call me insane. Then my phone woke me up to attack on Titan opening 1. I groaned and got up. I hate when my phone wakes me up. I looked at my phone and it said unknown, curiosity killed the cat I picked up the phone.

"Hi dash speaking" I said. Let's just get this over with.

"Well I didn't knew you were going to pick up, dash" The voice said. Wait I know this voice, it's Sonic!

"Why are you calling in the middle of the night!" I said. He just laughed.

"The middle of the night? Dash it's 7AM" Sonic said. I turned my phone on and he's right it's 7AM.

"Whoopsies I guess your right it's 7AM I lost track of time yesterday" I said. Curse time

"Really? What did you did yesterday that you lost track of time" Sonic asked. I facedpalmed.

"I was watching anime" I said.

"What type of anime?" He asked.

"A romance one" I said. He just laughed, great.

"Oh man! You hate that category of stuff why would you watched that" He laughed. I hate him right now.

"I stumbled upon 'that' " I said.

"Well your secret is safe with me, Dash" he said.

"Well bye now" he said.

"Bye" I hanged up. Maybe it's like that when someone talks to us in the morning for the fist time.

"Dash are you awake" Blitz shouted.

"Yeah and" I said. He just sighed.

"Did you wake up at your usual time" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No" I said.

"I'm going to buy food, so you better not do any thing bad while I'm gone Ok" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"What are you so worried about me doing something wrong" I asked.

"You have no idea" He said and left the house. Weird why would he do that, Oh now it makes sense.

*****Flashback******

I was eating my brother's and mine's candy and I was surrounded by candy wrapers amd was laughing at nothing and them I ate one chocolate and the I started jumping around running what seemed forever until I heard someone unlocking the door and my mom, dad and brother were looking at me with shock, but , mom was mad.

"RAINBOW DASH WHAT ARE YOU EATING YOUR BROTHER'S CANDY AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A MADMAN!" she screamed. I just said this

"I'mnotamanI'magirl" I said, Then laughed.

Then my dad said. "Why were you eating candy, rainbow. Explain yourself" he said.

"Welliwashungryandican'tcooksoithoughtthatcandywasthebestoptionsoiatecandy" I said.

"Dashie, I'm sorry for not cooking for you when we left, but you shouldn't have eaten candy now I have to buy your brother candy and I'm going to use that out of you alowance" she said

"Sorrymommy" I giggled and then I passed out. The next day I was trowing up like crazy and had a upset stomach.

*****Flashback Ended******

I laughed at the memory. I didn't even notice that someone was at the door.

"Dash, what are you laughing at?"

"WAH!?" I screamed on top of my lungs. The person just laughed at me.

"Wow I never knew you were that easy to scare" the person said. I turned around and saw Sonic, smirking like the idiot he is I growled out loud.

"Calm down, puppy I'm not taking your favorite chew toy away" He said. I growled again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLYING A PUPPPY! I'M NOT A PUPPY, GOT IT" I screamed on top of my lungs, again.

"Sorry Dash but I like your reaction of that" He chuckled, curse you, Sonic.

"So you called my sister a puppy just for the fun of it, wow that just cold" Blitz shouted. Thank you at least someone is at my side.

"Thank god for backing me up Blitz" I said.

"Sonic stole my joke" He shouted.

"Blitz do you want to rip your manga apart?" I thretend.

"NO, I'M SORRY I WON'T SAY THAT AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T RIP MY MANGA APART" He shouted. I smirked at my dear brother. Sonic sighed at the other hand.

"Why did you turn insane" the blunette asked.

"Beats me" Blitz said.

"I can go to your room and rip your manga apart, Blitz" I said, bluntly. My brother paled.

"Sorry" he said. I just smiled.

"That's OK but don't do it again" I deadpanned. He nodded and left just leaving me and Sonic, alone

"With your attitude I wonder who's older" Sonic said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Meh, it comes at being me I'm the insane little sister and Blitz is the scared big brother" I remarked. And laughed a bit. Sonic looked at me with a 'WTF' face. "'Tis is why I never will get a boyfriend, I'm just to insane" I laughed. Sonic just had a blank face on.

"I've never thought of saying this but, you'll find someone who can support you and like the way you are, so don't give up hope" Sonic said. Jeez, I got to admit that was pretty deep there.

"I guess I've never thought about that, being picked on does have it's toll, dosen't it" I said softly. I looked up and saw Sonic having an astonished look in his face, then it morphed into anger. Honestly I've never been so scared in my life, but then I remember the time that Amy told me about slenderman, I got scared and had a horrified look in my face.

"How long have you been bullied, dash how long" Sonic growled. I paled a bit, I've never heard him talking to me with that tone of voice.

"Um,since you left they started bothering me, in 2nd grade a group of girls befriended me there names are Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity. They stood up for me and we hanged out together in the playground. In 3rd grade everything went sour we met a girl named Amy, we became a part of our group at the half of the year she told lies about me and the whole school believed her and started picking on me then on the last day of school my friends told me that I was mean and I have told Amy that she's worthless. They believed her and said mean stuff to me and just stoped talking to me, they bullied me more, so I turned to music and in 4th grade I discovered anime so that even helped me more to lessen the pain that I was feeling it went on as long as forever, up to the poiint you came they seemed less feisty, Pinkie apologized to me and I gained a friend back" I finished the explanation. Sonic was still fuming.

(Sonic's P.O.V) (A/N: Wow I haven't done his P.O.V in a while)

WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND I SWEAR IF THEY WERE BORN BOYS I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED THEM IN THE FACE! BUT THEY ARE LUCKY THAT THEY ARE GIRLS!

"So in total you were picked on then your bullies befriended you a grade later another girl came and she told lies about you and your friends believed the rumors and started to bully you and this has been going on for years until I came" I said with venom. Rainbow flinched at my tone, but I'm sorry for scaring her but I'm beyond mad right now I need to cool down.

"Think about the titans from Attack On Titan" Rainbow suggested. My face morphed into disgust.

"I still don't understand why would you like the anime, I mean they eat people I sure hope that Eren and the others kill them under captain Levi's order" I stated. She nodded.

"Have you heard of an anime called Free iwatobi swim club" Rainbow asked.

"No" I said. She sighed.

"You got alot to learn my friend" Rainbow said. I like when she called me 'friend' it reminds me of happier times.

********************#####################*******************###################******************

I'M SORRY GUYS FOR BEING IN HITAUS FOR THAT LONG.

On a happier note happy late new year! And about a year ago I was just reading fanfiction and didn't have an account I got inspired by alot of authors here so here I am a year later.

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel :-)


	8. Re-newing old bonds

_Yep,_**_ I'm back from a long hitaus. and I said in my other story that the characters are OOC and ENGLISH ain't my first language. There now I shall continue  
_**

LINE BREAK

(RAINBOW'S P.O.V)

Second day in a row that I have no school. YAY! but I'm bored out of my skull I really don't know what to do. I could watch Anime but I don't feel like it or I could read Manga or a normal book or go on Netflix, or just watch some cosplay skits on YouTube, or go to sleep, go on my phone google random stuff like sitting indian style (that sounded racist). Maybe I'll stick with the Netflix option, I feel like watching a movie of a TV series on people with weird addictions (not judging people here there is a TV series on that). I get up from my bed and walk down the stairs and in to the kitchen. I looked in all of the kitchen cabinets and I didn't find Popcorn nor Skittles. Snapping out of my thoughts I look at the calendar that we have in the kitchen, it's says it's tuesday (A/N: IDK the date; I'm really need my screws to be tighten) I walk to the fridge and I open the door and we only have one gallon of milk, and some expired eggs. Yep, we need some food i grab the the eggs and toss them to the trash. I walk to the stairs and started climbing them once i reached the top i headed t his room i knoked on his door the door opened to reveal my brother.

"What is it, Dash?" My brother greeted me.

"We need money to buy food that's all i'm asking for" I declared. Blitz nodded and gave me enough money to buy the food we need. I said thanks and left him there, i climbe down the stairs and headed towards the door and i open the door and step out of the house.

TIME SKIP

(RAINBOW'S P.O.V)

Buying groceries in the morning in a weekday is a pain in the ass! But, we need the food or we'll starve. OK! what do I need to buy:

_Eggs_

_Milk_

_Bread_

_Ham _(A/N: Evil Ham...)

_Cereal_

_Popcorn_

_Skitttles _(A/N: They like candy; deal with it.)

_Butter_

_Frui- _

Before I could continue to list out all of the things I need, soneone bumps into me.

"Oh. I-i'm sorry..." A quiet voice said. I looked around for the source of the voice and I found Fluttershy apologizing at me. I snorted in reply and walked to where in need to go next. I felt her watching me, canculating every move that I make.

TIME SKIP

(FLUTTERSHY'S P.O.V) (A/N: You guys weren't expecting this, right? No, seriously I gotta know)

I walked home after buying what my mom told me to buy from the supermarket, I couldn't shake away on how I bumped into Rainbow she only snorted at me and I apologized to her, I think she did the right thing on treating me like that, after all I bullied her. Pinkie seemed a bit happier, ever since we turned our backs to Rainbow, Pinkie lost her spirit to prank after all those two were attached to the hip just like Rainbow and I after all, She was my first friend. I look over to my phone and I grab it, I enter the passcode and look over my contacts and I stumble over Pinkie's phone number and called her

(Fluttershy- normal) (Pinkie- _Italics_)

_"Hello!"_

"Hi, Pinkie"

_"Hey Fluttershy, why did you call me for?"_

"I bumped into Rainbow this morning in the supermarket"

_"Really! what did you do?"_

"I apologized"

_"And?"_

"She only snorted at me and walked away"

_"Yeah, I guess you deserve it. Actually, all of us deserve that cold shower form her, especially us, since we were so attache__d at the hip with her"_

"You're right,Pinkie"

_"Especially Amy. She made us do this to Dashie"_

"Yeah, on the other hand. You were happy these couple of days ago, why?"

_"Oh! I apologized to Rainbow, she threated me that I'm not being truthful she'll beat me up. No Hesitation"_

"Yep. That sounds like her. Actually I want to apologize to her"

_"You can come with me to her house this afternoon"_

"Great. see you then, Pinkie."

_"Okie dokie! Bye!" _

Then she hanged up. Guess I have to wait for the afternoon to come. I hope she accepts my apology just like Pinkie.

LINE BREAK

(FLUTTERSHY'S P.O.V)

We're currently standing outside of Rainbow's house. I"m nervous, my hands are clammy and I'm sweating bullets. I hear the door open then I see a familiar face.

_Rainbow Dash_

"Hey Pinkie...Fluttershy" She said my name in a not-so-friendly way.

"Hey Dashie, what'cha doing" Pinkie asked. Leave it to her to cut the awkwardness in the room.

"Well I'm doing great what about you two?" Rainbow asked us.

"I'm doing just awesome" Pinkie said.

"I-I'm doing great' I said quietly. She nodded her head. Suddenly I heard a male voice.

"Yo, Dash who are you talking to?" The mysterious voice asked her. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"None of your buissnes, Blitz" She said.

"Well I'm your brother so I have a right to know" The voice -now identified- as her brother.

"Yeah, right. You bring your friends over and you tell me to go away" She replied back.

"You got me. I can't outsmart you can't I?" Her brother said.

She smirked. "Yep. You can't no matter how hard you try" She said.

"Only Sonic can outsmart you, Dash" Her brother said. She blushed in embarassed manner.

"Shut up!" She screamed. We only heard laughter the a door slamed shut.

"Sorry about that you guys come in" She said and stepped aside to let us in her house. We follow her to her room, I look around and I see some of the details have changed like she has posters about the _Wonderbolts_ and she has a computer well in all her room is clean. She turned and faced us both.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked us. I felt that she was asking me only.

"Well I came here because I'm bored" Pinkie said. She turned to look at me.

"I came here to apologize" I said softly. And she didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" she said straining herself to hear me.

"I came here to apologize" I Repeated.

"Sorry. Say that again" She said.

"I came here to apologize" I said in a clear voice. She looked at me.

"OK, then I have to ask, why?" she asked.

"Well I was feeling guilty on what I did to you all of these years ago and talking with Pinkie helped me a bit more" I explained.

She nodded her head. "Apology accepted. If this is a part of Amy's plan to bully me. I won't hesitate on beating you up" She treatend me.

"I promise this isn't a prank" I said. She hugged me.

"It's good on having you guys back" She squealed.

LINE BREAK

_**Well, another chapter done it took me all afternoon and and night time. In my timezone it's 12:10 AM so when it's morning you guys will get this chapter in the morning.**_

_**Violet: You were lazy.**_

_**Quiet! don't blame me. My muse went away from this one!**_

_**Violet: Yeah. You read PJO, YGO! and YGO!GX fanfics!**_

_**It's not my fault! **_

_**Violet: This is the longest chapter you've ever written! Congrats!**_

_**Haha, shut up**_

_**Sayonara,flutterlikeanangel**_


	9. Pranking Rainbow Blitz!

**Hey guys! I deleted a story of mine. I regret nothing. It was pretty cringe worthy for me. Also, I can re-write it, but one story at the time. Also, I changed my pen name! I evolved to Empire124 (Yes, I became an Of Monsters and Men fan, You can't blame me. I like indie music)(It was inspired by the song Empire- Of Monsters and Men). Also, I'm sorry for my long absence of here. Blame school and that one hoe in my group of friends who is trying to put all of us against each other.**

**My response to reviews:**

**My ****reply to ChaosFire0987: I watched the first episode, pretty funny by the way.**

**My reply to ZIAH THE HEDGEHOG: thank you! :-)**

**My reply to wes27: Yeah, I'm building it up to that point. Also, thanks for the compliment it makes my day.**

**My reply to Cristian Wolf27: Well- **

**Violet: YOU PROMISED TO NEVER REVEAL MY IDENTITY.**

**I can't answer that question.**

**My reply to SpartanRainbowDash-B456: Love your username :D I'll do my best to satisfy your needs.**

**My reply to monkey is awesome: OK! I'm making this chapter! You'll have more to read! :D**

LINE BREAK

(Rainbow's P.O.V)

Whew! who knew that having fun was exhausting, wait it's Pinkie that were talking about! she'll party her heart out if she had the chance.

"Hey Dashie, wat'cha doin'!" Pinkie asked. I looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you asking me this?" I said.

"You were staring into space" Pinkie said. Oh, well I picked myself up from the ground and swept my bangs to my left side of my face.

"Whoops" I said. "It's a habit that I picked up to distract myself from reality and from mean people" I said. Pinkie visible deflated, I guess she still feels guilty that she bullied me.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't stay with you when you were having a rough time" She said.

"Well, you realized your mistake now and that's good" I said. "What about me?" Fluttershy said. I forgot she was here for a minute. I jumped in surprise, blame her for being quiet.  
"You too, Flutters" I said and I moved towards to hug her. Fluttershy opened her arms to hug back, than we hugged. It was a nice, sincere hug between friends.

"GROUP HUG" Pinkie declared. Pinkie pulled Fluttershy and Me towards her and enveloped us in her arms, both of us hugged her back.

"What are we gonna do now?" Fluttershy asked. "Hmm, good question there, Fluttershy" Pinkie said. We stopped hugging and started thinking on what we are going to do today. (I feel like I'm putting them in a situation like Phineas and Ferb).

"I wanna prank Blitz" I said. Fluttershy looked at me as I had declared war on Vegetables. "Are you crazy, I'm scared of your brother" Fluttershy said. Pinkie on the other side (I feel like I referenced Adele, Or did I? the world may never know) "It's a dumb idea in your part, DO IT!" she said. Fluttershy looked at us like were telling her that we like tried climbing a mountain without any rope or any supplies at least and were going to fall to our deaths.

"Our votes are two vs. 1 Pinkie and I win so that means I'm gonna pester him" I said. "Can I bother him too, please" Pinkie asked.

"No" I said.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"HA! you said yes I'm going to the kitchen to make pie" Pinkie said. I can't believe she used reverse psychology on me.

"Rainbow" Fluttershy. said.

"What?" I asked.

"Anime" She said. Why did she say anime?

"What about anime?" i said. Better not insult what I like to watch...

"I don't get the concept of it" Fluttershy said. Oh so this conversation's topic is about...

"Well, it's originally from japan and it is widely popular around there, so why are you asking me about this?" I asked.

"Just for no reason, just curious" She said. That's very unlikely for her to be 'just curious'.

"OK then" I said. I still doubt on her true motives that she asked me.

"Dashie, we have to introduce her to anime" someone said. I look behind me, and it was Pinkie. I roll off my bed in surprise.

"Jeez, Pinkie you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed.

"Sorry" that was all she said. Her face didn't look that she wasn't sorry.

"OK, what's the plan to prank Blitz" I said.

They stood there silently, either looking at their shoes or at the wall.

"Seriously guys? we have to make a plan somehow" I said. They nodded their heads.

TIME SKIP

"You guys know your parts on Operation Blitz, right" I said.

"Right" they responded back.

"Got the materials? Pinkie" I said. She has a whippceram pie in her hand that she made.

"Good. Fluttershy?" I asked. Fluttershy has an Air horn in her hand.

"Remember the plan, you two?" I asked. they both nodded. The plan, Is to sneak into Blitz's room quietly, then Fluttershy will blow the air horn at his face leaving him stunned, then Pinkie will smack the whippcream pie in his face and we'll go hide in my closet.

"Yep" they said.

"Let't do this" I said. We un-lock brother's door quietly, I motioned them to follow my lead. We look inside his room, which is much more different than mine. He has his walls painted dark blue, his walls are covered with posters from different video game franchises, his bed has black and blue comforters and his bed sheets are black, his furniture is a very dark brown. The target himself is playing a video game on his PC. I do a barrel roll across the room stopping at his desk where he's sitting at. I signal Pinkie and Fluttershy to where I am. They quietly power walk to where I am. I signal Fluttershy to blow the air horn to his ear, she nods and proceeds to do so. She looks scared for a second and blows the air horn at Blitz's ear. Me and Pinkie cover our ears, because of the loud noise.

"HEY! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW" Blitz screamed, covering his poor ear that Fluttershy air horned-it. Pinkie stood up from our hiding place and smeared the pie all over his face. I stood up and ran towards the door. I looked behind me and Fluttershy and Pinkie were right behind me. All of us got out of Blitz's room and ran to my room, which is right across the hall. Once we got in my room, I locked the door and slid down to the floor. Pinkie and Fluttershy were sitting at the floor and were looking at me.

"That was awesome" was all I said.

"That was the most terrifying things I've ever done, and I haven't dome much" Fluttershy said.

"That was almost as being high on sugar" Pinkie said. All of us burst off laughing.

LINE BREAK

**Well, I finished this chapter, I'll try to write more. School and life are always getting in the way.**

**Violet: Yep, Empire here wishes you a happy Valentines Day. **

**Even if you don't have a special somebody. LOVE YOURSELF!**

**Violet: You heard the Empire, LOVE YOURSELF.**

**Anyways, Goodbye my fellow readers!**

**Sayonara, Empire124**


End file.
